


Jack!!! What the Wu did You Do?

by Andy_N0namus



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, Mind Control, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_N0namus/pseuds/Andy_N0namus





	1. Chapter 1

The day started off ordinarily enough, but the day didn't end that way. Nope, it didn't. In fact, Ray, Omi, and Kimiko were still waiting for it to end. 

 

This is whole damn thing was Jack Spicer's fault. 

 

Seriously, what was he thinking using THOSE Wu like that? Not even Bean would do such a thing, but then again the bean didn't think any Wu could be used IN THAT WAY. 

 

What happened? Well, you're about to find out.

 

<><><> 

 

Jack somehow got ahold of the Moby Morpher and the Mind Reader Conch and decided to create a device that could alter the ability of the Conch so it could control minds rather then reads them. So he actually did it, the Mind Reader Conch was now the Mind Control Conch. Jack also created another device that enhanced the range of the Moby Morpher, so it could morph more than one person. 

 

These devices actually DID work, he tested them out on his annoying cousin (whom was visiting for the week) and they did exactly what they were meant to do. Jack couldn't be happier than this very moment. 

 

Now to use these devices in the field. 

 

<><><>

 

"LOOK OUT, GUYS!!!" Clay shouted as he pushed Omi and Ray out of the way of the beam that the Mind Control Conch emitted in order to take control of others. Clay got hit dead on. Now the Earth Monk was under the control of the Evil Boy Genius. Not good, not good at all. 

 

The Prince of Darkness was watching the whole thing, and he didn't like it at all. Okay, yes he controlled his Jungle Cats, but they lose their free will fair and square in battle. Chase was evil not a cheater, so he wanted to make sure the worm knew his place. Sure he could use this to fall in the young Monks good graces and have them owe him a favor, but Chase Young wasn't thinking this at all. 

 

Jack was as happy as a kid in a candy store when he used the enhanced Mony Morpher to transform Clay into a Were-Black Panther like creature. 

 

The Xiaolin Dragons didn't like this at all, not their friend being controlled by Jack nor the fact that the redhead turned him into a mindless monster to destroy them. 

 

"You disappoint me Worm," Chase said as he and his Jungle Cats appeared on the scene. Jack, of course, went all fanboy when he saw his hero. The Prince of Darkness snatched the device with the conch shaped Wu attached to it as well as the one with the Moby Morpher and said "Of all the annoyances you could come up with, you create THIS. Utterly pathetic, Spicer, even for you." Chase started to crush the accused devices when Jack shouted at him not to and that he doesn't know what will happen if they are destroyed. 

 

Too late, Chase utterly destroyed it leaving only the Mind Reader Conch. 

 

Next thing anyone knew there was a bolt of electricity jumped out of the wrecked device and was bouncing all over the place. All were trying to get out of the way. The bolt bounced off a rock and hit Chase Young right in the head, immediately causing him pain. The Jungle Cats quickly rushed to their master's side. 

 

Panther-Clay was now under no one's control, not even himself. He was going crazy and attacking everyone. Kimiko used the Star Hanabi to create a firewall and scaring Panther-Clay away. Jack fled in all the confusion. 

 

Chase was on the ground, clutching his head in pain. He could feel one of his Jungle Cats lick his cheek, but he didn't know which one, his eyes were clenched closed. Chase could barely hear one of the Xiaolin Monks asking if he was alright, but he didn't know which one said it. 

 

"We'd better take him back to the temple," Chase heard one of them say, must have been the girl. 

 

"Whoa, no way," Chase knew that one was the Wind Monk. 

 

"But he is hurt, and it is the Xiaolin way to help those in need," That is definitely Omi. 

 

"Fine, but those cats better behave while they're at the Temple."

 

Chase finally lost consciousness. 

 

<><><> 

 

The Tiger Jungle Cat was laying by the door of the free room of the Xiaolin Temple as Master Fung placed a wet rag on top of the Prince of Darkness' sweating forehead. The Immortal was laying on a futon, still unconscious, but it was obvious that he was still in pain. 

 

"This is most definitely a smelly situation," Omi stated as a panther passed back and forth in front of the window. Kimiko sighed and said "That's "Stinky Situation" Omi." "That too," Omi quickly replied. The situation stank because their friend Clay was a humanoid black panther and that one of their greatest enemies was under their roof, out of commission. 

 

"Murrr..." A lion said, nudging Master Fung in the leg. The older monk patted the big cat on the head and said "Knowing him, he will be fine. Just let him rest and makes sure he stays in bed until we know what is happening to him." All of the Jungle Cats nodded and all of the monks left the room. 

 

"Master Fung is he really...." Ray asked questionably. "He is "very under the weather" and right now, he does need more help then what his Jungle Cats can give him." Omi smiled and said, "I am almost certain he shall appreciate our willingness to help him in his moment of need." "I hope you're right Omi because we're going to need him if we're going to get Clay back," Kimiko said in a solum tone. Ray agreed. 

 

<><><> 

 

Panter-Clay stalked through the forest in the dead of night. He roared viciously at the moon overhead. 

 

<><><> 

 

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

<><><>   
  
Chase Young was walking through a dark forest. He didn't know where or why he was here and come to think of it, he couldn't even remember the last couple of hours. The last thing he remembers was leaving his lair with his Jungle Cats...... So where were they?   
  
The Prince of Darkness heard the sound of flesh ripping of a fresh kill. 'Oh, what a lovely sound,' Chase thought as he followed the sound. And it took him to a beautiful black panther humanoid, who was wearing only a pair of ripped blue jeans, tearing off a chunk of meat from the kill. 'This one isn't one of my Jungle Cats,' Chase thought looking over the big cat humanoid. The Heylin Prince had a couple of panthers in his Jungle Cats, but none of them were black.   
  
The giant cat turned to Chase with the chunk of meat dangling between his dagger-like teeth. Chase could feel his heart stop. The black panther had stunning blue eyes, not to mention a couple of strands of yellow hair-like fur on the top of his head. The Prince of Darkness had to have this one as one of his Jungle Cats. The panther humanoid swallowed the meat and growled at the stranger. "Easy now big guy, I'm not going to hurt you," Chase said with a smirk, he never smiles.   
  
The cat humanoid leaped at the Prince of Darkness and ripped off his armor completely. This really caught the Heylin off guard, but he quickly recovered his cool, not at all ashamed that he was naked, and said with a smirk "I see, you're in heat huh. That's fine, I'll let you have your way but later you have to heed my request." Chase didn't mind this situation at all, he's had sex with his Jungle Cats from time to time. He's played the part of the Tom (male cat) and the Queen (female cat) in some of those intercourse, he was fine playing both parts, it felt good to him either way.   
  
The panther pushed the Heylin to his back. So, Chase was going to be the Queen here. The dark-colored cat ran his sandpaper tongue over the Heylin's skin, making him shutter. Damn, Chase just loved to be licked by his cats like this, so he couldn't help but get hard, his 9 inches (22.86 cm) penis was now stating at attention. The tongue ran across the Heylin's stomach. It didn't take long for Chase to start panting with pleasure.   
  
When the panther got to the Heylin's leaking penis, he sniffed it, causing the warm breath to run over it. Chase quickly bit his lip to prevent himself from making any embarrassing noises. The panther didn't seem interested in the appendage, so he flipped the Prince of Darkness onto his stomach. The moment Chase got to his hands and knees, the panther used his clawed hands to grab and spread the Heylin's ass cheeks apart. Chase could feel his face turn red, this wasn't actually nothing new to him, some of his Jungle Cats did this to him occasionally (when he actually lets them) but.....it was still a bit humiliating.   
  
"!?!" Chase squeaked out as he felt the black panther lick his anus with that sandpaper tongue. The Prince of Darkness couldn't move away even if he wanted to, the panther had a strong grip on him. "AHH!!!" Chase panted out as he felt that sandpaper tongue lick his insides. Oh God! THAT made the Heylin ejaculate on the spot. The panther didn't stop, nope, instead, he actually started rimming the immortal faster, making sure he was nice and wet there. This caused Chase to get hard again as he thought as drool trickled down his chin 'Damn it! I am definitely NOT letting this one get away.'   
  
The panther suddenly pulled away. Chase whined at the loss, but he knew something else was going to be filling him. The Heylin looked over his shoulder to see what the humanoid was doing, and that's when he saw it. The hard, blood red, wide, 15 inches (38.1 cm), BARBED penis that loomed in the lighting. Chase gulped, the panther was bigger than all of his Jungle Cats, would it fit?   
  
The panther grabbed Chase's waist and slowly seeded himself into the immortal. Chase was right, the panter was too big but that didn't stop the big cat. The immortal could feel his anus being torn open and the monster dick tearing his insides apart. Chase knew he had tears in his eyes from the tearing. Blood was already trickling out of the Heylin's anus. This was just the penetration here!   
  
The panther started to pull out, causing the sharps barbs on his monster dick to scrap Chase's inside. Blood was now dribbling out of the immortal's anus.   
  
It felt... It felt..... It felt.....   
  
Chase screamed as the panther slammed back into him.   
  
Sooooooooooo Damn Amazing ♥♥♥♥  
  
<><><>   
  
Chase slowly opened his eyes.   
  
Odd, the ceiling was different from the one from his lair. The Heylin tried to push himself off the futon, but the pain in his head caused him to lay back down.   
  
'This isn't my lair,' Chase thought as he turned his head to look around the room. His Jungle Cats were here at least. But where was he?   
  
"I see you're awake," said a voice from the doorway. Chase sluggishly turned his head to the door. It was Master Fung.  
  
What was the old Xiaolin Monk doing here?  
  
<><><> 

Too be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

<><><> 

"WHAT DO YA MEAN YOU DON'T REMEMBER!!!!" Ray shouted. 

 

"Kindly lower your voice, my head hurts enough as it is," Chase stated as he layed on the futon. His head hurt too much to really fight in any way, so he had to swallow his pride a bit when the monks came into the room and saw him like this. It really didn't help that he was practically at the Xiaolin Monk's mercy.  

 

The immortal explained to the monks that the last thing remembered was leaving his lair with his Jungle Cats. There was no way in hell is he telling these little monks about the "dream" he had. When Ray sat back down, Chase noticed that Clay was missing. "Where's the Earth Monk?" The Prince of Darkness asked. 

 

Well..... The Monks DO need to tell the immortal what happened. 

 

<><><> 

 

Were-Panther Clay stalked through the forest, searching for something. 

 

<><><> 

 

"Spicer made some devices that altered the abilities of two of the Wu?" Chase asked making sure he was receiving the information correctly.  

 

The Monks nodded. 

 

"So the worm used one of these 'Modified' Wus on the Earth Monk?" Chase asked, not really liking where the conversation was heading. 

 

The Monks nodded again. 

 

"Turns the Earth Monk into some kind of Were-Panther creature, and controls him with the other 'Modified' Wu," Chase said running a hand through his bangs and added "I intervene, then the Earth Monk loses all control of himself and I get hit in the head with a bolt from the 'Modified' Mind Reader Conch....." 

 

The Monks Nodded once more. 

 

Chase took a deep breath and asked unwillingly "By any chance, did the Earth Monk's new form look like a large black panther with yellow strands on the top of his head and striking blue eyes?" 

 

Kimiko raised a brow and said, "Yeah, how'd you know when you don't seem to remember that whole event?" 

 

Chase rolled to his side, his back facing he Monks, and said with red cheeks "I... Think I saw a vivid vision of him, er, 'hunting' in a forest area....." 

 

By the Ancient Heylin Spirits of Evil, of all the beautiful cats to want, Chase Young the Prince of Darkness HAD to want the one cat that was actually a Xiaolin Warrior. The Immortal was REALLY hoping that the Monks in the same room as him don't ask for any details. 

 

"Do you know which forest? We really need to find Clay as soon as possible," Ray said in an all serious tone. The Wind Monk knew the immortal was hiding something but wasn't sure what. 

 

Chase bit his lip before saying in somewhat of a struggled tone "I saw no obvious landmarks in the vision... Just the morphed Earth Monk, trees, and the kill." The immortal was officially mentally kicking himself for not paying closer attention to the surrounding in that vision. To Chase, that was ALMOST as humiliating then realizing that the beautiful creature that he allowed to mount him was a Xiaolin Monk. Almost..... 

 

Ray raised a brow and said "Wow. You must've REALLY gotten a good shock to the brain." 

 

 

"Yes, Chase Young did indeed get hit in the head by the shocking lightning," Omi stated bluntly. 

 

Chase sighed, rubbed his head, and said forced calm voice "Little One, what the Wind Monk means is that I was hit in the head hard enough for me to forget some of my basic training for a short while." The immortal liked the youngest Xiaolin, he really did, but he couldn't deal with that kind of innocence at the moment. Not when he's not feeling so well. 

 

Omi's eyes widened when he said "YOU! Forget!? This is most definitely a gummy situation." 

 

Chase sighed and said, "I think ya'll mean 'A Sticky Situation', Little Buddy."  

 

Everyone in the room froze. 

 

Chase looked over his shoulder, to look at the Monks (all of whom had their mouths open), and asked in a VERY shocked tone "Did I... Just say what I thought I said?" 

 

The Monks slowly nodded. 

 

They needed Master Fung, NOW. 

 

<><><> 

 

Were-Panther Clay looked into a gorge and growled. 

 

<><><>

 

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

<><><> 

 

Master Fung was currently sitting in a lotus poster when the young Xiaolin Monks, Dojo, and an off-balanced Chase Young told him what just happened.

 

"Are you sure?" Fung asked in a surprisingly calm tone. 

 

"As sure as a sweating pig on a hot day in a Texan summer," Chase stated firmly, before cringing and groaning at the realization of what he just said. 'I can NOT believe that I'm sounding like the Earth Monk,' the Heylin warrior thought unhappily. 

 

"That is indeed odd," Fung said stroking his beard. "No kidding," Rai stated bluntly. 

 

"I'm starting to think that there was more to that lightning strike then we originally thought," Kimiko stated as she folded her arms. "I'd rather be furget that onry event," Chase stated sternly, before realizing HOW he was saying it. "Damn it!" the immortal cursed sourly. Kimiko thumbed the Heylin and said, "This is proving my point." 

 

"But..." Omi said before asking "Would that mean that friend Clay is simply acting like Chase Young because of the shocky lightning?" That was when the Xiaolin Monks noticed that the one in question was staring into space, as if in a trance. Rai waved a hand in front of the immortal's face trying to get his attention, Chase made no notion that he saw or heard anything. "Is he alright?" Kimiko asked as one of the tiger Jungle Cats nudged his master. "I'm guessing that's not normal for him," Rai asked the tiger, who's ears flattened against his skull in worry. 

 

That was when Kimiko suddenly shouted "CHASE!!!!" 

 

That snapped the Heylin Prince of Darkness out of the trance. He had an oddly confused look on his face. 

 

"Are you feeling the alright?" Omi asked the Heylin curiously. Chase pressed a hand against his head and said "I... I saw a forest... Through the Earth Monk's eyes... He's... Searching for something." Omi's eyes widened when he asked: "What is he seeking?" Chase shook his head and stated "I am... Unsure what he's searching for, but...." "But what?" Kimiko asked, hoping that the Heylin would give them more information. Chase wirily looked at the monks and said: "He's scared of whatever he is looking for..." 

 

Master Fung asked the Heylin to elaborate on that. Chase rested his hands in his lap and said "I was... Able to feel what he is feeling... So I know he is looking for something, but it doesn't seem like he really knows what he's looking for... And... He's very afraid of finding whatever that is..."

 

Everyone was graveyard quiet. 

 

"We need to talk to the worm," Chase stated seriously. "Why?" Kimiko asked in a curious tone. The immortal then stated in a serious tone "There could be a VERY small chance that he could have planned this entire thing. Also, it's the only lead we have at the moment." 

 

The Xiaolin Monks looked at one another. It was a good point. 

 

<><><> 

 

Jack was humming along to a happy tune on the radio as he fiddled with one of his gizmos. For some reason, he was in a good mood. 

 

At least until a familiar crash was heard echoing throughout his lab. 

 

"Jack Spicer! You shall tell us your for reals plan at this very moment!" 

 

The boy genius turned off the radio and asked: "What are you talking about Cheeseball?" And turned to the monks. Imagine his surprise when he saw Chase Young, his most beloved and desired evil idol, standing alongside the Xiaolin warriors. Jack then shouted, like a little school girl seeing the most adorable puppy she has ever seen, "Chase Young!! You're here!! In MY lab!! *now in a confused tone* With the looser monks?" That was when the redhead noticed that the Earth Monk was missing and asked: "Ummm, where's Clay?" 

 

"Jack Spicer! Fill your internal organs about what you have done to friend Clay and Chase Young!" Omi stated in a very serious tone. 

 

Everyone looked at Omi, trying to figure out what he just said. 

 

 

"Oooh! I think Omi means "spill" your "guts" about what he has done to Clay and Chase," Kimiko said with a sigh. "That too," Omi stated pointed his index finger at the redhead. 

 

Jack raised a brow and asked, "What are you losers talking about?" 

 

That was when Chase grabbed the lab rat by the throat and hissed out in a serious tone "I recon y'all not play dumb about your Modified Wu, ya slippery sidewinder." 

 

Now everyone was staring at Chase. It didn't seem like he realized that he slipped into the cowboy's accent. 

 

"Umm, why are you talking like Clay? And what are Modified Wu?" Jack squeaked out in an odd combination of fear and confusion. Rai folded his arms and said "Quit lying, we saw you use the Mind Control Conch to control Clay and the Moby Morpher to-" "Turn the Earth Monk inta a Werewolf," Chase cut in. The Xiaolin monks gave the Heylin immortal an odd look. 

 

"Listen, I haven't done anything evil the past two weeks, and I certainly didn't turn Clay into a werewolf or controlled him. Plus I didn't even have those Wu, to begin with," Jack stated in an oddly calm tone. 

 

That was when Chase dropped the redhead, who fell right on his ass and said: "The worm speaks the truth." Rai and Omi were confused by that, but Kimiko stated "Agreed. If he was really behind it he would've known what Clay was really turned into." That was when Rai realize "Hang on, what did you mean by 'you haven't done anything evil the past two weeks'?" 

 

Jack got to his feet and said while dusting himself off "My parents and I have been in Hawaii on vacation for two weeks and we just got back today, so I wasn't even here. Ask them, they'll tell you." 

 

The Monks and Immortal looked at one another. 

 

<> 

 

 

"Oh, It's sooo nice for you to come and welcome Jacky back from vacation," Mrs. Spicer said happily as she handed everyone a cup of tea. Jack meanwhile was looking through his phone. "Well it would've been nicer if he let us know that he was on vacation in the first place," Kimiko stated, eyeing the person in question. Mrs. Spicer looked at her son and asked: "I thought you emailed them about our vacation?" "I did," Jack stated, then put down his phone and said "At least, I thought I sent them an email. I can't find that email at all, and I know I sent you guys one." 

 

"You positive?" Rai asked the redhead, who nodded and said: "Yeah, but I know I typed it up and sent it to you." "You typed the email when you were standing on top of the stairs in front of the front door, right Jacky?" Mrs. Spicer asked as she collected the teacups. "The security cameras! Thanks, mom, we're going to check them in the basement!" Jack stated as he motioned the Monks and Immoral to follow him. 

 

As Chase stood up, he said "And much abide for ya'll goin' outa yar way ta make us tea," then realized HOW he was saying it. The Monks and Jack looked at one another. 

 

Yeah..... They needed to see those security feed. 

 

<> 

 

After they found the camera feed with the day the Spicers left on vacation, they saw that Jack indeed typed up an email and sent it to the Monks, but it was what happened AFTER the Spicers drove away that got everyone's attention. 

 

The phone that "fell out" of Jack's pocket when he got into the car, wasn't a phone. The thing then morphed into a bean, or rather Hannibal Roy Bean. Then the villain morphed into Jack and walked into the Spicer house. 

 

"Why that rotten sidewinder!" Chase hissed out. "Agreed," Jack stated and added "We implement in the last Heylin Summit that 'No Villain Shall not Go Into Another Villain's Place of Dwelling Unless They Have Permission to Do So', and I know in the frozen pits of hell that I DID NOT give that, that Monster permission, especially since I wasn't even home." 

 

The Monks eyed Jack as Rai asked: "Did something happen between you and that bean?" The red head banged his head on the table as Chase explained awkwardly "Let's just say that the bean was the reason why tha Heylin Summit made the 'No illegal entry of other Heylin's home' apart of the Heylin Rules. Apparently, the rotten pest wants 'ta make an enemy of tha other Heylins." 

 

"The Heylin side had rules?" Omi asked in confusion. "Just important rules that all Heylins must follow if they wish to be considered a Heylin," Jack somehow explained while his face was still in the table. 

 

"So if there's an implement for a new rule, then... Umm, do we even want to know what the bean did?" Kimiko asked in a not so sure tone. "NO!" Both Jack and Chase said at the same time. 

 

The next thing everyone knew, Chase Young went down. 

 

<><><> 

 

To Be Continued...

 

<><><> 


End file.
